


The Doctor Is In

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	1. Chapter 1

Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Okay! 

Naturally, a boring day at Abraham Lincoln High School. It's the same stupid routine everyday. Advisory, 1st period, 2nd period, 3rd period, 4th period, 5th period, 6th period, lunch, 7th period and 8th period. You get homework, eat lunch listen to teachers talk for hours, go home to your work, and you wske up and do it all over again till Summer time. Elisha was doing just that. She was sitting in class listening and being pestered by annoying kids which she was surrounded with. 

Donnie was down in the lair working on his machines as always. He was trying to stay out of the 'battlefield' as Mikey and Raph wrestled around. They've tried explaining to him not to bother Raph when he's mad, but it never works. He was distracted though he couldn't get his mind off of Ai. It was natural for him to get distracted with her on his mind. He just hated it when his brothers would say something about it.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai was home sick that day from school. Ai already told him that he couldn't catch her cold. She was reading a book in bed.

Mikey couldn't stop thinking about Elisha. He thought she was beautiful and awesome. Plus he thought more about her lately because he was now on his mating season.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Elisha always hated school. Kids always made fun of her for size and called her emo because she stayed depressed. If they understood what she's been through. She had a choice to stay back and be homeschooled, but she promised to her teachers she'd stay in school. What bad decision she made there.

Donnie had always felt weird around her. She was amazing, she was smart, she accepted him for what he really was. He felt even more worse though. His season was here and it made things more difficult he knew he had to keep it under control. He didn't want her hating him over something so stupid. So he kept himself locked away in his lab.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai got up and went to go see Donnie in the lair. She knocked on his door to his lab as that was where he usually was.

Mikey started playing video games and wished Elisha was there but she was in school right now.

Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie stiffened as he heard the soft knocks that always signaled when Ai had arrived. Should he answer it? What if he lost control? Okay, he could do this. He slowly walked over to the doo, took a deep breath and hesitantly opened it. "Ai, You're here." He said with a nervous smile.

Elisha listened for the last bell and when she did she darted out the door. Everyone laughed and giggled, but she didn't care she was ready to get out. After school she went straight to the lair. She didn't bother stopping by her house.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded and couldn't really talk at the moment because she had a cold.

Mikey saw Elisha and his face brightened into a smile. He hugged her tightly and fiercely to him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie understood and stepped to the side allowing her in. 

Elisha always enjoyed the hugs she recieved from Mikey. They always felt like warm bottles of sunshine, nut at the moment she couldn't breathe. "Mikey...can't breath...room turning...dark." she whispered.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed looking at how hot and sexy he looked in a lab coat and latex gloves. She sat on one of his chairs.

Mikey let her go and mumbled a sorry before asking her if she wanted to play some video games with him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie smiled at her and continued to work with his chemicals. He made sure to work at a far distance for safety. 

Elisha smiled and nodded.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai suddenly felt hot so she took all of her clothes off looking at the wall.

Mikey then tackled her to the ground and smothered her face with kisses and kissed her lips passionately.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie glanced up at her, he blushed and didn't realize he was staring till he noticed the chemicals missing the beaker and hitting the floor. He quickly cleaned it up before anyone would step on it. 

Elisha was shocked this had never happened before. She was in a trance, she closed her eyes and passionately kissed him back.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai started to sweat and she looked up at Donnie.  
"Donnie I'm so hot. Please cool me down."

Mikey deepened the kiss stroking her cheeks biting her bottom lip.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie didn't know what to do. Slowly he reached over and turned on the AC. Suddenly he couldn't take it. He made his way over to Ai. He gently pinned her to the wall, arms above her head and his he looked at her with eyes full of lust and desire. Hungrily he kissed her lips. 

Elisha wrapped her arms around his neck. Enjoyong this moment lasted.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hey are you ok with rape in rps?  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Yeah, I'm okay with it.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok cool because Donnie's gonna rape Ai 

Ai's eyes widened and she struggled trying to get free. She moaned into the kiss.

Mikey parted her lips with his tongue and slid it into her mouth sucking on her tongue French kissing her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Okay cool! 

Donnie held her wrists tight, like shackles clinging to the wall. His body grew more hungry as the kiss became more intense. 

Elisha moaned quietly into the kiss. She had always liked him, but was always too shy to admit it. She was afraid he'd be like everyone else and laugh about it because she was fat. That's what she believed of course. She knew it too.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered into the kiss blushing as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"Donnie stop!"

Yeah XD 

Mikey wrestled with her tongue then came out on top smirking as he nipped her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie smirked at her. "Aw, why? We're just getting started." He purred in her ear. He gently went down and started to kiss her neck. Leaving small marks on her proving to anyone that she was already taken.

Elisha hesitantly turned her head to the side giving him better access. At that moment it got a bit awkward. Leo walked into the living room at that moment and saw them on the couch. It was pretty awkward. "Mikey not on the couch! If you're gonna kiss your girlfriend go to your room and do it!" He scolded.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai kicked him then went running out of the lab and hid in his room. She stayed quiet. She locked his door.

Mikey took her to his room then started nipping her shoulders marking her as his mate.  
"You're so beautiful."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie quietly groaned in pain. She had hit him in the only weakness he had. He stood back up and went out to find her. "Oh, are we playing hide n' seek now? I bet I'll find you, Ai." He chuckled. "Ai~ I'm coming for you." He grinned. He looked like a mad scientist who was chasing down his next experiment.

 

Elisha blushed at his comment. "Really?"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai collapsed and fell asleep on his bed breathing normally sleeping peacefully.

Mikey nodded and sucked on a nipple kneading the other.

He rapes her in her sleep  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie searched...and searched...and searched...he eventually ran out of hiding places then he thought of the most obvious place. His bedroom. Slowly, he creaked open the door and there lying on his bed the most beautiful sleeping beauty he'd ever laid eyes in all his life. He slipped in quietly and careful not to wake her up.

Elisha groaned quietly at the feeling. Why was she letting him do this? She knew she couldn't do this, she was too young they were teens. Just think teens and sex don't go good together, but she still let him do it.

Alright I can work with that!  
In all honesty this reminds me more of a yandere story than a mating season story. :3  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Uh she locked his door  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Oops sorry I forgot that part.

He noticed the door was locked. So, smart yet so youthful. He pulled out a bobby pin and started picking the lock. Once he heard the click he opened it and there he saw his beautiful sleeping beauty sleeping soundly in his bed.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lol it's ok XD 

Ai had to breath through her mouth since her nose was congested and clogged. She breathed evenly and turned over showing off her naked body.

Mikey switched nipples giving the same attention to the other then he sucked and nipped on her stomach leaving hickies.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie walked over and looked at her sleeping form. Her hair shined in the fluorescent lights he had in his room. He pushed a piece of hair back behind her ear and leaned down kissing her softly.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Air started to moan in her sleep thinking it was a dream. 

Mikey sucked on on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie smirked and took this opportunity to finish his business. His kiss got a bit rough. Slowly he went down nipping and sucking on her neck leaving marks.

Elisha moaned softly she wanted to push him away, but she couldn't. He had found her weakness and there was nothing she could do about it.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned and mewled arching her back in her sleep.

Mikey fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie liked this a lot. He kissed her chest. He kissed and sucked her nipple. 

Elisha moaned and arched her back a little.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered and groaned in her sleep.

Mikey rubbed along her lining then scissored her massaging her g spot.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie continued to suck one while playing with the other. He then switched doing the same thing to the other side. 

Elisha clutched the sheets a bit, she moaned again and  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai squeaked and gasped in her sleep.

Mikey slowly entered her thrusting slowly and gently inside her.

Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie went down kissing her stomach, then her thighs, then he kissed her clit. 

Elisha groaned and a few tears pierced her eyes as Mikey entered her slowly. 

2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned arching her back in her sleep.

Mikey stopped and waited for her to get used to him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie sucked her clit making her wet and ready. He got into position and thrusts into her slowly.

Elisha waited a moment and nodded to him as the pain went away and was replaced with pleasure.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai screamed in pain tears pouring down her cheeks in her sleep.

Mikey sped up increasing his pace.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie stopped for a moment waiting for her to stop screaming and until she gets used to the pain.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai pretty soon moaned in pleasure in her sleep.

Mikey gripped her hips bucking into her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie started at a slow pace then worked his way up to a fast pace. 

Elisha arched her back and moaned I'm pleasure.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai gripped the sheets mewling in her sleep.

Mikey reached her core hitting it.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie hit her G-spot multiple times. His thrusts got harder and faster.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai reached her peak orgasming all around him in her sleep.

Mikey came filling her up with his seed.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie gave one final thrust and came inside her. 

Elisha moaned as she came all over him.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai panted in her sleep and snuggled against him.

Mikey pulled out panting heavily.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

Elisha panted softly and curled up against him.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Mikey pulled her close to him and cuddled against her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Elisha smiled and closed her eyes.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Ai opened her eyes and screamed.

Mikey woke up nuzzling his mate awake.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie woke up to Ai screaming. He was still half asleep and mumbled. "I'm up what happened? What's wrong?" 

 

Elisha laid there cuddling Mikey.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai shook in fear and she started to cry.  
"Y-you raped me in my sleep didn't you?!" she sobbed.

Mikey rubbed her hips kissing her all over her face.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie nodded. He felt terrible. "I did and I'm sorry. I guess I got a little too out of control with my actions. " He apologized.

 

2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai got up put her clothes back on and was walking out of his room.  
"I never wanna see you again Donnie."

Mikey nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie watched as she left his room. He wanted to dart after her and give her a hug and tell her how much he was sorry, but he couldn't she hated him enough as is he didn't wanna make it worse. She just needed some space. 

Elisha smiled. She looked at the time and her smile faded. "Oh shit." She mumbled.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Uh can he force her to stay with him? Since she's now his mate?  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Yeah sure. 

Donnie hit a button that was hidden behind his bed. All the doors in the lair closed and locked including a door to block off the exit. He came out of his room. "You can't leave, Ai." He said.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Yay!

Ai glared at him.  
"Why not? I have school to go to! You can't keep me here!"

Mikey sighed for Donnie did it again.  
"Looks like no one's getting out," he muttered.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie chuckled. "Watch me. You'll see." 

Elisha got up and got dressed. "Oh man, I can't stay here. I have to get to school, my DJ career is on the line, and my parents..." she gasped. "My parents. What are they gonna think when they find out I did this." She started to panic and hyperventilating.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed and sat down on the couch.  
"If I'm to stay here I'm gonna need my clothes and I'm still sick," she said as she coughed.

Mikey tried calming her down.  
"It's ok baby. I'll ask Donnie to let you go."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
"I can take care of your sickness and worry about your clothes. We'll take care of it." He said.

Elisha looked at him. "You will? But what if he says no? We can't go against his rules in case you've forgotten he knows how to get what he thinks is best."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed.  
"What if you got me pregnant?"

Mikey went to go ask Donnie.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie thought for a moment. "I highly doubt that happened, but until we find out then I'm sure you're fine." Donnie looked at Mikey. "Yes Mikey?"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed.  
"You don't even love me Donnie."

"Can you let Elisha leave? She has to go to school plus her parents are probably worried about her."

Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie sighed and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Mikey. If I let Elisha leave then that would mean I would have to let Ai leave. If I let one girl leave and not the other. That's pretty unfair. You know how much you hate it when things are unfair don't you? The worse thing that could happen is they'll file a missing person report and search if they can't find her then they're done. They cry boohoo, they get down and dirty, they make a new child. Everything's back to normal. Okay?" He smiled.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai cried.  
"You don't even love me Donnie!"

Mikey sighed and nodded going back to Elisha.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie looked at her. "Why do you say that?" He sat down beside her. "I love you more than anyone on this entire Earth." 

Elisha sat in Mikey's room hugging her knees and trying to keep her sanity.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Because if you loved me you wouldn't be keeping me prisoner."

"He said he can't and that it would be unfair to his mate."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
"That's not true. I'm keeping you prisoner here because I do love you! I wish I could let you be, but it's part of the mating rules. Once you've mated your mate has to stay with you until he or she can get the markings off, and trust me those markings don't come off for a long time, or unless they mate with someone else. So that's just how it works." He sighed.

She was stuck here, no way in, no way out. You're just stuck. "Oh, well t-that is fair. I mean you can't just keep o-one and not the other." She stuttered.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai growled at him.  
"What markings?!"

Mikey held her close to him nuzzling her rubbing her back."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie pointed to the love bites on her neck and shoulders. "Those." 

Elisha took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm fine." She replied.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai looked in a mirror and sighed.  
"Why'd you do that?"

Mikey nipped her neck a little bit.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie shrugged. "It's what we do. It's an instinct  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai laid down on the couch and sneezed. She was also hungry.

Mikey licked and kissed her neck gently.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie gave her a box of tissues. "Is there anything I can get you, Ai?" He asked. 

Elisha sighed softly. "I guess it won't be too bad staying here for awhile." She thought to herself.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Well I'll need the rest of my clothes and oj and chicken soup I could use."

Mikey hugged her then asked her if she wanted to play video games with him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie nodded. "On it!" Donnie went to the kitchen and got her some OJ and some chicken soup. He brought them back to her and smiled. "Now I will go get your clothes while you stay here nice and warm and all snug on the couch, okay?" He said.

Elisha smiled and said sure.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded and started eating and drinking.

Mikey started up super smash bros.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie opened the door to exit the lair and went to Ai's house to get her stuff.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai finished up her soup and her drink and watched tv.

Mikey was playing with Elisha having fun.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie snuck into Ai's bedroom window. He had to be quiet because her parents were home. He started to pack up Ai's clothes 

Elisha was playing games with Mikey. Enjoying the time she had to spend with him.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai then prett much fell asleep needing rest as she slept on the couch.

Mikey laughed as he kept on losing to Elisha but still having fun with her at the same time.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie packed all her clothes and maybe a few other things he might need and snuck back out the window and down into the sewers.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai woke up and saw Donnie come back.  
"Does this mean I can't see my parents ever again?" she asked about to cry.

Mikey lost and she won. He asked her if she was hungry.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie sat her bag down and sat down beside her shading his head. "No, of course you can still see your parents." 

Elisha smiled and politely said no.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed in relief and nodded. She sat on his lap. He was still wearing latex gloves and his lab coat.

Mikey asked her a question.  
"What do you wanna do now baby?"  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie didn't even notice he was still wearing his gloves and coat. He took his gloves off and sat them on the table.

She thought for a moment. "Whatever you wanna do, Mikester"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
No keep them on please! DX  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Okay we'll leave them on

Donnie left his gloves and coat on. He thought he looked good in them anyway.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed looking up at him.  
"Y-you're sexy when you have those on!" she stuttered.

Mikey nodded.  
"Wanna take a shower together baby?"  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie looked up at her a slight blush on his face and a small smirk, "Ya really think so?" 

Elisha hesitantly nodded. They already mated what worse things could they do?  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded blushing looking away from him.

Mikey turned on the water and got in as he started washing his body.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie scooted closer to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 

Elisha undressed and got in the shower with him.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai looked at him and blushed kissing his cheek.

Mikey smirked and started washing her body.

Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie smiled. He gently held her chin and leaned in kissing her softly.

Elisha looked up into his eyes and blushed a little bit.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed and moaned into the kiss kissing him back.

Mikey washed her hair smirking then got out drying themselves off.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie briefly placed his hands on her hips.

Elisha got out and off, wrapping the towel around her.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned deepening the kiss.

Mikey picked her up bridal style.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie gently pinned Ai to the couch, he slipped his tongue into her mouth French kissing her.

Elisha blushed and quietly giggled.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned letting him explore her mouth.

Mikey laid her down on his bed and started nipping her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie explored every inch of her mouth. Gently running his fingers along her sides.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned loving the feeling of his latex gloved fingers against her skin.

Mikey sucked on and bit her neck leaving love bites and hickies.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie took his gloves hand, slid it down her chest and gently started playing with her nipples. He started softly biting her bottom lip.

Elisha moaned quietly at the feeling of his lips against her neck.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai opened her mouth and moaned arching her back.

Mikey swirled his tongue around the areola of a nipple pinching the other one.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Gently pinching and rubbing each one. His lips made their way down to his chest biting, kissing and sucking on her skin causing more love bites and hickies.

Elisha took in a sharp deep breath taken a little by surprise. She moaned a little and blushed.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered holding his head closer to her chest as she shuddered in delight.

Mikey switched nipples giving the other one the same attention.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie smirked and gently sucked on her nipple while playing with the other.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"God Donnie you're so fuckin hot and sexy!" Ai mewled holding his head closer to her chest.

Mikey nipped and sucked on her abdomen and stomach leaving love bites and hickies.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie chuckled and continued to kiss and suck her nipples. When he was done he lowered his way down to her stomach and waist line.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered and groaned arching her back gripping the couch.

Mikey sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie sucked and kissed her waist line making sure to get every inch of her body. He rubbed her clit and slowly entered a finger. 

Elisha moaned and bit her lip trying to keep her noises inside.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned shivering in pleasure arching her back.

Mikey thrusted two fingers into her fucking her with them rubbing along her lining.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie thrusted his finger in and out if her. He rubbed against her G-spot, pressing against it.  
Elisha arched her back, she gripped the sheets and mewled in pleasure.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Donnie please!" Ai mumbled and whimpered gripping the couch.

Mikey scissored her massaging her g spot.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie listened to her cries of pleasure and continued until he felt she was good enough. He pulled his finger out of her. He looked into her eyes and slowly thrusted into her. 

Elisha felt like she was gonna shatter under him. Her legs started to feel weak as she moaned in agony for him to just out an end to her suffering.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled arching her back wrapping her legs around his waist groaning.

Mikey took out his fingers then shoved his member all the way into her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie went inside her all the way and thrusted in out of her at a fast pace. 

Elisha moaned his name as she gripped the sheets of his bed.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered and moaned gripping his shoulders then scratching them.

Mikey rammed into her harder and deeper groaning at how tight her walls were.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Your turn  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie didn't care that she was scratching at his shoulders. He thrusted into her faster and harder.

Elisha bit her lip as she felt her walls tighten around him.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Can't rp right now power's out  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai reached her peak and climaxed cumming all around him.

Mikey slammed into her harder and deeper gripping her hips bucking into her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie climaxed with her and pulled out. He curled up next to her on the couch. 

Elisha couldn't take it anymore, she gripped the sheets tighter as she climaxed.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned panting as she cuddled up against him.

Mikey climaxed reaching his peak filling her up with his seed pulling out panting.

Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie panted softly. He pulled a blanket from off the back of the couch and pulled it around them. 

Elisha laid flat staring at the ceiling panting quietly.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai closed her eyes and fell asleep cuddling against Donnie.

Mikey closed his eyes falling asleep as well.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie kissed her forehead and fell asleep next to her. 

Elisha closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Ai woke up looking at him smiling.

Mikey woke up kissing her cheek nuzzling her neck.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie was awake looking back at her and smiled. "Morning sunshine." He said kissing her neck a little.

Elisha woke up to the feeling of him nuzzling her neck. She giggled quietly to herself.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai started to moan as she blushed.  
"M-Morning Donnie."

Mikey pulled her onto his lap then wrapped his arms around her waist.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie smirked and continued. "How was last night?" He asked

She looked at him and smiled cutely. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"It was amazing and awesome Donnie! I want you to be my only doctor," Ai said blushing.

Mikey started breathing in her scent then licked her neck nipping it lightly.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie purred and nuzzled her neck. "And I want you to be my one and only patient." 

Elisha sighed happily. Turning her head to give him better access.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered and moaned blushing as she stroked and rubbed his inner thighs.

Mikey left love bites and hickies all over her neck then went down to her shoulders.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie kissed and bit her skin on her chest. 

Elisha moaned lightly.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned arching her back.

Mikey made hickies on her boobs.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie chuckled huskily and stood up carrying Ai to his room. He put her down and went over to his closet and git some clothes out handing them to her. "Don't worry," he began raising her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Soon we'll be able to have as much fun as last night without having to worry about anyone." He said, giving her a soft kiss before walking out of his room closing the door so she could have some privacy to change into some clothes.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed and got dressed wondering what he meant by that.

Mikey made hickies on her ribs.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie went to his lab. He removed his gloves and lab coat. (Which he will put back on later.) And went to the kitchen to make Ai breakfast. 

Elisha put her hands on each of his cheeks and gently pulled him back up to her face to give him a short heated kiss. Purring softly.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai went out to see Donnie blushing at him.  
"What'd you mean before Donnie?"

Mikey churred and chirped kissing her back.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Donnie glanced at her. "Hm? Oh that? You'll just have to wait and see. It's nothing bad I promise. Just a little surprise ya know."  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded and nuzzled him kissing his lips softly.

Mikey nuzzled her neck churring.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Donnie smiled hugging her back. "You hungry?" He asked lightly patting her back. 

Elisha laid gently rubbing his head. She sighed happily as he churred happily  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded hugging him back.

Mikey rubbed her hips.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Donnie smiled and set a plate of eggs and bacon on the table for her. "Eat up buttercup." He said placing a kiss on her cheek.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed and giggled then started eating.

Mikey fell asleep holding her close to him.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Donnie smiled setting all the dishes into the sink and washes them. He then sat the table and started writing in his notebook. 

Elisha fell asleep as well.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai soon finished eating. She looked over at what Donnie was writing.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Donnie was writing down important details and planning out a chart...a flow chart of every possibility that could happen for his special surprise tonight  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai went to his room and fell asleep on his bed.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Donnie continued to work in his notebook before going to venture out to prepare his plan.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hours later Ai woke up looking around for Donnie.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Donnie sent her a text message that said: Good afternoon my cherry blossom! I hope you had a nice rest. Meet me outside in Central Park. The entrance of the lair was open and little purple glow in the dark arrows pointed her way to the manhole which led to Central Park.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai got up following the arrows and she made it to Central Park. She looked around for Donnie.

Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie stood beside a tree waiting for her. Romantic music was softly playing in the background. He saw her and smiled. "My sweet, you came." He said.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed and nodded walking up to him.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie took her hands into his. He gently rubbed her knuckle with his thumb. Giving her a kiss on the cheek he insistingly pulled her over to a small blanket with a picnic basket. "I made sure this night was special. For me and you. Where we can finally gaze up at the stars and still see that not one of them up there is a beautiful as you and will never shine as bright as you do." He said caressing her cheek.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai started to cry.  
"Thanks Donnie. This is all so beautiful."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie took his thumb and wiped away the tears from her cheek. "Anything for you," He said with a smile. He sat down on the blanket and patted the spot in front of him motioning for her to sit with him.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed and sat down next to him. She started eating the food.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donjie snacked around on some if the food thinking about something.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai soon finished eating. She always had a big appetite but never gained any weight.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie noticed she was done eating. The music changed over to a slow song meant for dancing with. He stood up and looked at her holding his hand out. "May I have this dance?" He asked.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed looking up at him.  
"B-but Donnie I suck at dancing!"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie chuckled a little. "Don't worry. I am too." He said.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai got up and took his hand letting him lead.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie led the way as he waltzed along to the music.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai soon danced in sync with him getting the hang of it.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie danced along to the song. Twirling Ai occasionally.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai waltzed along with him blushing looking into his eyes.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie looked back into her own eyes and admired how they sparkled and shined. As the song and music faded away he dipped her and gave her passionate heart swelling kiss.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai closed her eyes kissing him back deepening it.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie kissed her a few minutes and pulled away before things got too personal too soon. He looked at the ground a moment. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you...and I want you to know. Ai Collin O'Reilly you mean the world to me. With you there is nothing in the world that I feel like I can't do. You're the cherry to my blossom, the fruit to my tree, the sweetness to my sugar (?) These past three days with you lately have made me realize, I wanna he able to wake up and see your face again everyday of my life. I wanna have kids with you and enjoy everyday together. I wanna hold you and talk to you and be able to enjoy tomorrow, next week, next month, every season knowing that I'll always have you." He said taking a deep breath. In a shaky voice he got down in front of Ai and pulled out a small box and a rose. Opening the box revealed a violet colored ring shaped like a heart. Engraved inside of it was 'My Angel'. "Will you make me a happy turtle and be mine forever and always for as long as we both shall live?" He asked. 

(Surprisingly I've had this all planned out since we first started doing this Rp.)

 

6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
I see XD

Ai started to cry again as she nodded tears streaming down her cheeks.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Sorry if it seems a bit too overboard. I've always been a romantic type and for a friend it has to be perfect! X3

Donnie smiled widely as he began to cry a little himself. He jumped up and gave her a big hug. He slipped the ring onto her finger and gave her a heart felt kiss. Not one star that night could shine as bright as the flame that ignited in their hearts.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
No it's perfect! XD I love it! XD

Ai kissed him back wrapping her legs around his waist deepening the kiss. She was so happy.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
You do? Great! X3

Donnie kissed back with more passion.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai kissed him roughly tackling him to the ground.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie chuckled at her determination as he stumbled back landed on the ground. Kissing her back just rough.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai soon stopped rubbed his crotch and ran back to the lair giggling.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie was turned on from her actions. He saw she left and left him unsatisfied. He got up smirking and ran back to the lair chuckling huskily leaving behind everuthing else.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai got naked and got under his covers pretending to be asleep.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie ran down through the sewers and into the lair. He went straight to his room knowing she had to be there. He looked in and saw she was sleeping. He pouted a little bit knowing the fun always ended when she fell asleep and sat beside her.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai giggled in her sleep still pretending.

Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie heard something and looked at her. Was he hearing things? Maybe she just snored a little? Slowly he poked her shoulder.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai opened her eyes smiling up at him giggling.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie looked at her smirking and chuckling. "You thought you could escape me? You knew I would've found you sooner or later." He said nuzzling her neck.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed and started whimpering gripping his sheets.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
"It wasn't very nice of you to leave me all worked up and all alone up there." He said gently kissing on her neck. 

Elisha was sleeping with Mikey still curled up agaisnt her, until she rolled over and fell off the bed. She immediately woke up groaning.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned gripping his plastron. She shuddered in delight.

Mikey woke up and heard the thud. He picked her up.  
"Are you ok baby?"  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie removed the blanket from her and looked down at her body. "And you're already undressed, just for me? How thoughtful~" He purred out. His lips made their way to hers and kissed Ai with passion. 

"I saw my life flash before my eyes, then I hit the concrete." She felt something drizzle down her forehead. Barely touching she winced in pain and saw a little blood on her finger tips. "Well, as far as I know. Not enough for a concussion." She said laughing nervously.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned into the kiss kissing him back roughly rubbing his shoulders.

Mikey took her to Donnie's lab cleaned up her wound and put a bandage on it.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie smirked into the kiss. He pinned her arms above her head. 

She winced when he cleaned it and put a bandage on it. "I guess I am troublemaking mess aren't I?" She asked.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled rubbing his crotch with her foot as she moaned.

"Yes but you're my troublemaking mess baby," Mikey cooed to her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie groaned her foot rub against him. 

She giggled at his cuteness and have him a hug. "You're so sweet Mikey."  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai grinned looking up at him getting turned on.

Mikey hugged her back and grinned saying thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
(Hey sorry for not messaging in a while, I've been pretty busy. Plus I kind of have a time limit on my internet access at least until August, so I have to use it wisely. I feel bad for not messaging you back. :( )

Donnie rubbed his crotch against hers and gently kissed down her neck. 

She smiled. "No problem, my wittle cuddle bear." She cooed and poked his nose (or beak I still don't know what the hell that thing is called)  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hey it's ok and it's called beak XD 

Ai started to moan as she rubbed his plastron.

Mikey churred and chirped as he nuzzled her neck rubbing her hips.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
I flipping knew it! My sister lied to meh! XD and thanks for understanding. 

Donnie smirked at the sound of her moans and he continued to kiss her neck down to her chest. He groaned a little quietly getting more turned on than before 

She frowned. "Mikey...I have something to tell you.." she mumbled quietly but still loud enough he could hear her

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
I see and no prob XD 

Ai moaned and mewled arching her back shivering in delight.

Mikey looked at her and he heard her crystal clear.  
"What's wrong baby doll?" he asked her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
I'm gonna be honest I completely forgot there was a mating scene coming up and I'm not mentally or physically prepared, but I'm going in anyway. So sorry if I mess something up.

Donnie kissed between her breasts and around her nipples. Gently taking his teeth and grazing across them and tugging at them gently.

She looked down at the floor not wanting to look in his eyes when she told him. "I-I have to leave...I can no longer stay here..." she whispered.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lol I see and it's ok XD 

Ai held his head closer to her chest as she whimpered shuddering in delight.

Mikey looked crestfallen and upset.  
"Baby what're you talking about? Of course you can stay here."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Slowly Donnie makes his way down to your crotch and softly kisses your hip bone.

She frowned. "I have to go back with my parents and siblings...back to my home land...I hace to go back to Ireland with them." She said with a small sigh.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai groaned and whimpered shivering in pleasure.

Mikey started to cry tears falling down his cheeks shaking his head no hugging her tightly to him.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
He spread your legs open more and placed little feather like kisses along your inner thighs. 

She took in a deep breath to keep herself from crying, and hugged him back. "I'm sorry Mikey...but I have no choice."  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned softly blushing looking down at him.

Mikey growled.  
"No baby you're mine and you're staying here with me."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie slowly started licking around the edges of her southern regions and dipping his tongue inside of her...area. (*slowly starting to regret everything in life*)

She stood up from her spot. "Mikey, I have to there's nothing you can say or do that's gonna get me to stay...now I have to go pack my things...it's for the best." She said and slowly started to walk out.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai arched her back as she screamed in pleasure.

Mikey followed after turned her around and got down on one knee.  
"Maybe this will. Will you marry me baby?"  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie smirked and proceeded to do this for a while just to hear her screaming.

She looked at him in shock, happiness, and sadness. "Mikey I...I don't know what to say...I wanna marry you, but if I get in trouble?" She asked.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned in pleasure and gripped his sheets.

"You won't baby because I'm gonna convince them to let you stay."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie stopped and placed himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes asking for permission.

"Mikey you can't do that, what if they try to hurt you or send you away? If they find out you're a turtle you could get in trouble and experimented on." She said gently his face into her hands.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai's eyes said it all. She nodded and let him continue.

"I have this Donnie made for me baby. This watch can turn me into a human."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie saw her nod and he slowly inserted hinself into Ai.

Elisha bit her lip gently looking at him. "Well, if you think you can cothence them to let me stay I'll marry you." She said with a big smile.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned arching her back gripping her shoulders.

Mikey turned into a human and walked towards her house.

Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
He exhaled air and asked while breathing. "Are you okay?" Wanting to make sure before going on.

Elisha watched him walk out. Sje couldn't believe he was actually going to convince them to let her stay here and that he actually asked her to marry him.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded blushing profusely as she gripped his shoulders moaning.

Mikey made it to her house and told them she was the love of his life and that he asked her to marry him.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie started to move in more and started to come back out and go back in in swift motions.

Her dad didn't really handle the marriage thing too well, but her mother loved the fact that her daughter was getting married.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai arched her back scratching his shoulders mewling.

Mikey stood strong and headstrong and asked them to please let her stay.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
After about 5 minutes going slow he sped up more and more by the minute.

Her mother said yes amd her father said no which caused an argument between her father and mother.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai gripped his shoulders wrapping her legs around his waist whimpering.

Mikey looked over at his mate sighing with a look that said well what now?  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie placed his hands on her hips and started to go rough.

She looked at him and shrugged. "Let's runaway and be together forever without any problems." She answered.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai screamed in pleasure reaching her peak orgasming all around him.

Mikey nodded licking her up bridal style and left with her going back to the sewers.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie felt her tighten around and then orgasm. He thrusted two more times before climaxing and squirting his seed inside her.

Elisha was surprised that he actually took her seriously and squeaked a little when he picked her up and headed home.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned then panted blushing stroking his cheek.

Mikey deactivated his watch then turned back into a turtle then set her down on his bed.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie pulled out of her and felt her stroking his cheek. He placed a hand on hers and laid down beside her. 

Elisha looked up at him. She was sad, happy, and sorry for all this. Sad that her parents disagree on something so meaning full to her. Happy that hopefully she wouldn't have to deal with her parents troubles again and sorry with what her parents said.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai snuggled against him and fell asleep.

Mikey pulled her onto his lap and ge hugged her tightly to him.   
"So will you marry me?" he breathed into her ear.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly to him. Slowly he fell asleep as well.

Elisha smiled widely and looked into his eyes. "I'd love to marry you Mikey." She said wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him back.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Mikey smiled widely and kissed her passionately and in a very heated kiss.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Elisha kissed him back passionately pulling him closer to her. Her cheeks heated up and were pink from blushing.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Mikey deepened the kiss rubbing her hips.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
She slowly twirled his bandanna tails and gently tugged on them.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Mikey churred and kissed her roughly biting her bottom lip.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Elisha moaned softly into the kiss and lightly whimpered a little with want and desire.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Mikey slipped his tongue into her mouth sucking on hers french kissing her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Elisha French kissed him back, her cheeks flushed, and she shivered with delight.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Mikey explored her wet cavern as he wrestled with her tongue.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Elisha placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back on the bed.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Mikey blushed looking up at her with his masked pupiless eyes.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Elisha looked back at him with her hazel eyes. She removed his mask and put it on the bedside table.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Mikey looked at her with his now maskless eyes and he rubbed her hips.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Elisha gently nuzzled up into the crook of his neck. Placing a kiss on his cheek and purred softly.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Mikey started to moan and churr blushing.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
She softly nipped and kissed at his neck.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Mikey groaned and chirped groping her butt cheeks.

Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
She moaned quietly and continued to make small love bites on him.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Mikey growled and slapped her butt cheeks.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Elisha squeaked a little and blushed when he did that.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Mikey smirked and rubbed her back up and down.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
"watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu, Mikey." She whispered to him. (Translation: I love you. I know it's a long sentence to be just three words, but hey I guess Japan works differently.)  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Love ya too baby," Mikey said smiling yawning and fell asleep.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Elisha laid her head on his plastron and fell asleep as well  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Ai woke up.

Mikey woke up nuzzling his mate awake.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie was awake cuddling up to his mate and churring softly.

Elisha was awake and she was curled up against Mikey.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered and moaned. She blushed because Donnie still looked hot in his latex gloves and lab coat he was always wearing.

Mikey snuggled up against his mate churring loudly as he looked and gazed into her eyes.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie heard her whimpering and moaning and he smirked. "What's the matter darling? You're looking a little washed out."

She looked back at him. She purred quietly. "Morning Mikey~" she whispered.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Y-you're turning me on Donnie!" Ai said blushing looking away from him embarrassed.

Mikey put his mask back on and he got up going to make breakfast.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie chuckled huskily. "I can tell. You're forgetting, you're my fiancée now, turning you on is my job~" he whispered softly. 

Elisha got up and got dressed out of her pajamas and into something more summery.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed and nodded looking into his masked eyes. She rubbed his shoulders.

Mikey made bacon toast and scrambled eggs calling for his mate.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

Elisha put a short dress on that came to her thigh and walked out to the kitchen, yawning.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned kissing him back.

Mikey blushed when he saw how short her dress was.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie took her hands and held them above her head. 

Elisha looked at him and saw he was blushing. "You okay?"  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed and looked into his masked eyes.

Mikey nodded and gave her her breakfast.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie looked down at her into her beautiful sparkling eyes. "Do you really love me?" He asked.

Elisha smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Mikester." She said and sat at the table.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded and stroked his cheek smiling at him.

Mikey nodded and sat down next to her and started eating.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie placed his hand on hers. "Well I love you too." He said and stood up. 

Elisah started eating slowly. Glancing at him every now and then.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai got dressed and got up too.

Mikey continued eating looking at her sometimes too.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie put his belt on and grabbed his weapon for training that morning. 

Elisha kept thinking about last night, about her parents, about Ireland, and about the marriage proposal.

3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sat down on the couch watching tv.

Mikey finished eating and went into the dojo to train.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie walked into the dojo so they could start training and saw that his brothers and sensei were there waiting for them.

 

Elisha finished up and gathered up his and her dishes putting them in the sink and washing them.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Mikey started training with Donnie.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie started training with Mikey  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Two hours went by and Mikey was done going to take a shower.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Online  
Donnie had got out of training and waited till Mikey was done before taking a shower.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Mikey go out drying himself off smiling at Donnie.

Dawn  
Dawn  
Donnie smiled back gave him a high five for doing a good job and went to take a shower.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
High three silly XD 

Ai waited for Donnie to come out of the shower.

Mikey went to go see his mate smiling happily.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Oh yeah I forget silly X3

Donmie took a quick shower and came out drying himself off. Water droplets glistened as he came out looking for Ai.

Elisha was in Mikey's room ready a book call 'Fifty Shades of Grey' she was really interested, bit it also made her blush and feel squeamish at certain parts.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai looked up at Donnie and blushed.  
"Hey there sexy."

Mikey walked into his room and saw his mate smiling at her.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Donnie looked at her blushing and smiled. "Hey there beautiful." He said and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "How do you feel this morning?" He asked. 

Elisha heard someone enter and she looked up to see Mikey smiling. She smiled back. "Hi Mikester."  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I feel great sweetie," Ai cooed to him.

Mikey walked over to her nuzzling her neck.  
"Hey there baby."

Can we do a time skip to their wedding and when they give birth?  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Yeah sure we can do a time skip if you want to.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Awesome yes!!! XD  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Okay! xD

 

~9 months and a half later~ 

Today was the day of their wedding and also the month where they could burst at any giving moment. Donnie was just hoping it was before or after the wedding that way they had a chance to get Ai home or to the hospital in time.   
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai was dressed beautifully in a long white lace skirt and a white lace tank top all fancy and her stomach was big from being pregnant.

Mikey was with Donnie helping him get ready as he was Donnie's best man. He cried for him happiness.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Elisha was helping Ai get ready as well it was a beautiful moment. She felt like she was gonna cry she wasn't sure if it was because she just pricked herself with a pin or hormones just got the best of her.

Donnie was appreciative of Mikey helping him. He couldn't wait he was finally gonna be married to the love of his life and he had a kid on the way.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai was ready as she started walking down the aisle to see Donnie.

Mikey soon finished and went to sit down in a pew.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Donnie stood at the end of the aisle by the priest as he watched Ai walk down the aisle. She looked so beautiful even pregnant she still looked perfect.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai went next to him and said I do.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Donnie said I do and he kissed her and the wedding was over.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai was going into labor. Her water broke.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Donnie saw this and helped her to the hospital.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai was having contractions.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Donnie was helping her breath.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai pushed and out came two twin girls.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Donnie smiled as he cleaned them up and wrapped them in blankets. "They're beautiful."  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai panted and smiled looking up at them.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Donnie gave them to Ai to see. He couldn't believe he had two beautiful daughters.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai held them and fell asleep.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dawn  
Dawn  
Donnie stayed awake making sure she was okay.


End file.
